First Fruits
by shimotsuki11
Summary: Remus gets a bit of good news from Kingsley just in time for his birthday. Teddy squirms, Nymphadora drops things, and Andromeda looks on, fondly. RL/NT, Andromeda Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt. AU, in the "By a Thread" ficverse.


**First Fruits**

_March 1999_

Andromeda closed the door behind her, letting the rattle of the lock announce her return.

"Hello, Andromeda," came Remus's voice from the direction of the dining room, where stacks of musty legal volumes and piles of research notes had gradually spread across the whole of the table. He emerged a moment later with Teddy propped against his hip and one of his warm quiet smiles lighting his eyes. "Cup of tea? I've just made a fresh pot of Ceylon."

"Yes, thank you, that's exactly what I need." She smiled back at her son-in-law before turning to her grandson, who was holding his arms out and babbling at her. "Hello, Teddy! Come and see your Gran." She scooped the baby up, bouncing him a little, and followed Remus into the kitchen.

"Dora Flooed a few minutes ago." Remus flicked his wand, pouring out a cup of tea with characteristic precision. "She's staying at the office a little late to finish some paperwork, but she'll be home by seven. I thought I'd wait and eat with her, but supper's nearly ready, if you'd like to go on and have some."

Andromeda set Teddy down on the floor (where he proceeded to hoist himself upright again and stand, clinging to her robes) and picked up the cup of gently steaming tea. "No, that's fine, I'll wait." She pulled a face in Teddy's direction, and he rewarded her with a giggle. "I can mind Teddy if you'd like a few minutes to work without interruptions for a change."

Remus laughed. "I got quite a lot done today, actually. Teddy took a long nap after lunch, and he played on his own for something like an hour this afternoon. But, thank you."

The Floo flared, then. Teddy squeaked in surprise.

The head of a wizard that Andromeda didn't recognize appeared in the grate.

"Mr. Remus Lupin?" The wizard peered up at them. "Floo call from the Minister for Magic."

Andromeda had met Kingsley Shacklebolt a number of times since the end of the war, and she knew that Nymphadora had worked closely with him for several years when he was an Auror, but it still sent a jolt along her nerves every time the Minister Floo-called her—their—_house_. It seemed much more like something out of Narcissa's life than her own. But, of course, Lucius and Narcissa would have wooed a Minister for Magic with bounteous and carefully placed patronage. Shacklebolt simply saw Nymphadora and Remus as comrades in arms. And rightly so.

"Yes, Lupin here," said Remus hoarsely, squatting by the hearth. His shoulders had gone tense.

Andromeda froze—she hadn't thought—_Nymphadora_. Staying late to finish paperwork, indeed—

But when Minister Shacklebolt's head replaced his secretary's in the wreath of green flames, he was beaming. "Remus! Glad I caught you—I wanted to be the first to tell you. The legislation's just gone through!"

"Oh," said Remus. He sat back on his heels and blinked. "That was—much faster than I'd expected." A smile slowly worked its way across his face. "It passed? Really?"

Shacklebolt laughed. "I told you people were ready to listen to reason. Especially given all the background research you and Malkin supplied to help make the case for new laws." But then his smile faded, leaving him looking rather tired. "This isn't perfect, you know, it's only a first step. The new laws mean it's no longer illegal to employ werewolves—but they don't make it illegal _not_ to employ them. It's going to take a lot more work before there's anything approaching full social equality." He shook his head. "Even the Ministry is stuffed full of regulations that will have to be rewritten before anyone classified as a Dark creature can fill a position here."

"Yes, I know all that." Remus was still smiling. "But at least this means I can, in principle, earn money to help support my family without actually breaking the law. It's a large step in the right direction."

"Speaking of which—" The Minister cocked an eyebrow. "I've had my staff check very carefully, and it seems that now the legislation's gone through, there's nothing to stop me signing a contract with you, if it's limited-term and not an offer of full employment."

Remus only stared.

"I've got Featherstone here drafting a one-year agreement for you and Malkin to keep on with the research project—at the standard hourly rate for Ministry research consultants, to be renewed each year until you two ferret out all the problematic laws and regulations. Or until you find something better to do, of course." The Minister grinned again. "I'll send the contract by owl for you to have a look at in a day or so, and if there's anything you want changed, just let Featherstone know."

"That's—" Remus drew a breath, and his shoulders straightened, almost imperceptibly. "Thank you, Kingsley."

Andromeda knew it was very hard on Remus, not earning anything. He didn't _need_ to, of course; now that the war was over, she was back at her old job keeping the accounts for Persephone Greengrass's decorating business, and Nymphadora was working full time as an Auror once again. And during the war, it was Remus who'd kept the whole family fed with his (completely illegal) taxi, taking on actual Muggle fares when he wasn't sneaking Muggle-born wizards out of the country. In any case, Remus had his hands more than full minding Teddy, and the baby wasn't even walking yet.

But he had his pride.

And for that, Andromeda couldn't blame him. Not in the least.

"One last thing." The Minister poked an arm through the Floo, brandishing a fat leather pouch. "This is for you."

Remus reached out and took the pouch. It clinked in that particular way that Galleons will clink. He hefted it gently, testing its weight. "This is—?"

"The first installment of your back pay, for all the hours you've put in on the project so far." Shacklebolt looked smug. "We're writing that into the contract, too."

Remus looked from the pouch to the Minister. "I don't know what to say," he said, faintly.

"There's nothing _to_ say. You've earned it, and so has Malkin. There's one for him as well." The Minister held Remus's gaze for a long moment. "I look forward to working with you, legally, from now on." He smiled, and then looked over at Andromeda. "Good evening, Mrs. Tonks. Hullo, Teddy!"

The green flames vanished, leaving the kitchen dim and quiet. Remus stared at Andromeda now, looking a bit dazed. His fingers clutched tightly at the leather pouch.

"Wotcher!" The door thumped closed, and then came three more thumps as one satchel and two heavy boots dropped to the floor.

Nymphadora bounded into the kitchen, snatched a giggling Teddy up for a hug, grinned at Andromeda, and kissed Remus lightly on the cheek. "Sorry I had to stay late. Blo—er, blasted paperwork, again." She bumped her shoulder against Remus's. "But I've made Dawlish promise to let me go early tomorrow, so I'll be home in plenty of time to take you out for your birthday dinner."

"Ah. About that," said Remus, slowly.

Nymphadora's head snapped up. "You're not having second thoughts? Mum's already said she'll watch Teddy. We haven't been out, just the two of us, for ages—I want to do something special to celebrate!"

"Kingsley just Flooed." Remus cleared his throat. "The legislation went through today."

"Oh!" Nymphadora beamed, bouncing Teddy on her hip. "That was fast! So we have twice as much to celebrate, yeah? All the more reason for you _not_ to be a wet blanket."

"What I'd _really_ like to do for my birthday," said Remus quietly, "is something I've never done before."

"All right," said Nymphadora, quirking an eyebrow, "go on, then."

Remus held up the leather pouch to show her. It clinked again. "I'd like to take _you_ out to dinner."

Andromeda stared. Something he had _never_ done before? Not once? That couldn't be.

Except—he'd been exposed as a werewolf just before the Umbridge laws had passed (by now, Andromeda knew more than she'd ever dreamed there was to know about the history of anti-Dark creature legislation). And only after that had Nymphadora set her sights on wooing him.

"I don't care," said Nymphadora, abruptly fierce. "I've never cared. You _know_ that!"

"Yes, as you've told me a million times," said Remus, solemnly. His eyes were very, very warm. "I know you don't care, love. But I do." He tucked a pink curl behind her ear and smoothed a hand along a wiggling Teddy's back. "If I ask for it as a birthday present, will you give me the honour of taking you out for a romantic dinner for two?"

Andromeda watched her daughter watching Remus until Nymphadora's gaze suddenly softened.

"If you put it like that," said Nymphadora, in a voice too gentle for the spiky hair and the dragonhide jacket, "I can't possibly refuse."

Andromeda hid a smile behind her hand and slipped out of the kitchen. They had come a long way, she and Remus, from their initial mutual mistrust. But he still tended to avoid kissing his wife in front of an audience. And Andromeda rather thought, from the look he was giving Nymphadora now, that there was a bit of a snog coming on.

~ _fin_ ~

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_ This story picks up some plot threads from _House and Home_, _Support_, and _Natural History Lessons_, although it stands on its own. Matthias Malkin is an OC werewolf who will appear in parts II and III of _Kaleidoscope_; he's here on FF.N in _Support_ and, indirectly, in _Inter-House Unity_.

Happy birthday, Remus. :)


End file.
